


Your hand in Mine

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Hancock is a mother hen, Hancock is really a softie, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what to tag this as, Mama Murphy is that grandmother everyone needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock hates when she leaves him behind. When he's around her, the drugs don't seem to matter, the world (as shit as it is) seems a little brighter. After two weeks of her traipsing off doing god knows what with Danse of all people, Hancock is a bit on edge. When his lady love comes back worse for wear...well no one likes an angry ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all my freaky little darlings!!! To my faithful readers, if you have me on to ping you when i write something new, welcome to the first fic in my return, to the ones who have stumbled across my story welcome to the family. After a year I finally return to writing and I couldn't be more excited. Fallout lit the fire within me again and I feel like i can write once more. So without further adieu i bring you the revival in my writing.

Two weeks...that is how long she had been gone. Course traipsing all around the Commonwealth wasn't a couple day trip but shit he missed her. Hancock sighed as he blew out a steady stream of smoke and looked out the window of the home that they had claimed. It was directly across from 'HQ' as Marisa had so lovingly called the yellow house. Hancock's eyes traced over the building, two powerarmor stations for her and Danse were empty as they were off doing god knows what for the Brotherhood, there was a station where she could work on armor, build weapons, build anything they needed, a chem station she lovingly put in for him. Behind the house stood a massive garden that supplied food to all of the settlements she had fixed up. Their defenses were solid with Preston, Danse, and everyone else helping settlers learn how to shoot and actually hit something. She had set up another house as a school for children, another had been gutted out and supplied with clean water for a bathing house. She claimed that they were all the rage in her time, bathhouses she called them. She even found a way to make the water smell good and it was a surprisingly great place to relax. He marveled over the lady who had waltzed her way into his life; strong, kind, caring...beautiful. Cant forget beautiful. He blew out another sigh as he ashed his cigarette and looked down at the pad of paper in his lap. She had found a decently intact sketchbook in her travels and some charcoal. Ever since she discovered he could draw she made sure to find him supplies, course all of his art centered around her. The current picture he was working on was of the last moment he saw her. She had been asleep, he had made sure to commit her to memory. His eyes traced over his sketch, she had been laying on her stomach, her arms wrapped around the pillow. Her long hair was fanned out around her and even though he only had charcoal to work with he still remembered the color, red as the fire of their community cooking fire. Though her eyes were closed he still knew they were the purest aquamarine color and more precious than any stone. The sheets were pooled around her hips showing off the long line of her back that he adored to kiss and make her shudder in pleasure, her skin was the softest thing he had ever touched and he missed the feeling of it under her hands.

 

Another sigh drifted from his lips as he put the sketchpad on the table next to the radio and stood up. He stretched his limbs and looked around their home, course she put a loving touch in every place she had built for their community but their home was by far his favorite. It was a place where they had spent many hours working together. The roof was completely patched, the floor fixed up and the walls as well. Their living room held a sofa facing the window (Marisa claimed to love seeing the stars as they listened to music and she sat with him and only him) and a radio sitting on the table in front of it. She had built up a fully functioning kitchen and a long table for her inner circle to come and have meals once a week. She claimed it kept them together and Hancock found it endearing when she tried to get everyone on the same page. Their bedroom was the only room Hancock let no one but Codsworth into, it was their sanctuary. Their bed was larger than most and he had brought a few things from Goodneighbor to make sure that she was comfortable. Curtains hung on the window, not for modesty purposes, but because he saw how certain members of the team looked at his lady. He was by no means insecure, she made damned sure of that, he just didn't want Preston or Robert or, god forbid, Danse to get a look at what was under that baby blue Vault Suit. He pulled on his signature red coat and hat and he moved out into the warm midday sun. 

 

"Good morning Mayor Hancock." Piper chirped as she walked over to him. Hancock had to admit, he had a soft spot for the reporter, the woman was charming and witty and endearing. 

 

"I keep tellin ya sweetcheeks, ain't mayor of anything anymore." He chuckled as he dragged a cigarette out of his pocket.

 

"You keep saying that but who do you think these people turn to when Marisa is away? Not Preston, he's to consumed with the Minutemen to play Mayor." Her sharp eyes looked him over. "You aren't sleeping."

 

"Ya never miss a thing do ya." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Been rough, it's rare shes gone this long." The ghoul sighs and shakes his head. "Did ya need somethin Pipes?"

 

"Just wanted to check on you...make sure you didn't go into a drug haze." The woman shuffled her feet, causing the ghoul to narrow his eyes at her.

 

"You were told to check on me weren't you?" He gave an irritated sigh as he looked to see Mother Murphy looking at them. "I swear since Marisa got her off of the drugs she's been hounding me."

 

"Everyones worried about you Hancock. While a lot of us don't see eye to eye we are a family...Marisa's family. It would break Mama Murphy's heart if something happened to her, and something would happen to her if something happened to you."

 

Hancock groaned as he took off his hat scrubbing a hand over his face. "Sometimes Pipes...I seriously hate you."

 

"Same goes for you Mayor." She opened her mouth to say something when the Siren went off and she watched as the ghoul ran at full speed to the main entrance with his unnatural, inhuman speed. 

 

 _Marisa_. That was the one thought in his mind as he ran. Those were the sirens when the Brotherhood came to drop them off, it only happened once before when her and Danse had ran into a Deathclaw while searching for a patrol or some shit. He skidded to a halt as he saw the Vertibird flying away and Danse walking slowly up, dragging a powerarmor frame behind him with an unconscious Marisa over his shoulder. Hancock saw red as he tried to lunge at the soldier. "What did you do?!" He screamed only to be caught around the waist by Valentine with MacCreedy holding onto his arm and Deacon grabbing the other. "Let me go! Let me see her!" The ghoul fought causing the synth, spy, and the sharpshooter to grunt as they tried to hold him back.

 

"Calm yourself Monster. She needs rest." Danse's lips curled as he glared at the ghoul. 

 

"I'd hand her over if I were you Danse." Preston said. "Let Hancock take her home and we can look over the armor." 

 

Danse glared as he all but dropped the armor frame and gently lowered Marisa into the waiting arms of the Ghoul who had seemed to calm at the suggestion of taking her home. Hancock buried his face into her hair, she smelled of sweat and blood and sunshine. "What happened?" Deacon's voice cut through and his dark eyes shot up to watch Danse.

 

"We were heading on a patrol....we got ambushed by four Coursers and their little Synth pets. They blew out the powercore in her armor but thank the Brotherhood that a Vertibird was so close by. They were able to get us out of there but she was in alot of trouble. She spent four days unconscious while our medics worked to keep her fully alive." He rubbed his eyes. "They wouldn't let me bring her home until she was fully out of the danger zone. But the moment she could get up she demanded to come home much to the dismay of the Elder. Orders were to bring her home and let her rest."

"So why is she unconscious still?"

 

"She ripped open her stitches trying to haul her armor frame and had to be sedated." Danse shrugged as he picked up the frame again and moved to hang it up.

 

Hancock sighed as he took his love to their home and laid her in their bed. He covered her up before pulling off his coat and slipping into the bed with her. His scarred hand brushed her hair from her face. "You're home Marisa...I'm here whenever you come out of it." He muttered softly as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun faded with a cool darkness hot on its heels. and she still hadn't woken up. Hancock had refused to leave her side, growling at anyone who dared to get close, even Dogmeat tucked tail and ran. Danse and Preston sat working on Marisa's powerarmor with the occasional glance across the street.

 

"How powerful was that sedative?" Preston asked, "she should have woken up by now."

 

Danse scrubbed a hand over his face smearing oil down his chin. "You know how she gets when she's angry...and when she woke up I told her I forgot to send word back here."

 

Preston groaned slapping a hand to his forehead. "Really Danse? I get that you don't approve of her and Hancock but for hell's sake you cant do shit like that."

 

"It's not that-"

 

"Then what was it?" Hancock's voice drifted to them making both men jump. Danse stiffened feeling exposed without his armor on and he turned slowly only to find the ghoul glaring at him. "It just sticks in your craw that she's with me don't it? You cant demonize everything in your precious black and white world because of it huh?" He snarled.

 

"I don't have to have this conversation with you." Danse spun to walk away when the sound of a gun went off and the whole of Sanctuary went silent. He slowly turned to see Hancock panting with the smoking gun. "Want to play it that way Monster? Fine." He growled as he charged forward.

 

Hancock tossed his gun away and snarled as he was tackled to the ground. He rolled with the force of the blow and flipped the soldier over his head. As he scrambled to his feet Danse's reflexes were just a hair faster and a fist landed on his jaw. Hancock's leg kicked out catching Danse in the stomach and making him double over. He went to charge but was caught around the waist by Strong. "Put me down!"

 

"I'm going to rid the world of him for good!" Danse snarled struggling against Cait, Preston, and Sturges.

 

"ENOUGH!" Mama Murphy's voice boomed as the old woman stepped between them. "What is this? Acting like children. You a Soldier of the Brotherhood of Steel and you a Mayor for Christ's sake! You should be ashamed, I know I am." She glared at each of them. "Marisa does not need you two boneheads acting like cavemen. There is enough trouble in this Wasteland without us tearing each other apart."

 

"She almost died Mama Murphy," Hancock mumbled feeling like a chastised child. "He sent no word for two weeks."

 

"I told him not to." Marisa's voice drifted over making everyone's head snap around. They saw Curie holding a rough looking Marisa up as they joined the little group. "I didn't want anyone to worry or try to storm the Prydwen while I recovered enough to come home. But I had asked that he let you all know I was still alive." She glared at an ashamed looking Danse before turning her glare to Hancock. "That still did not give you the right to shoot."

 

"Sunshine I-"

 

"No. Go to Goodneighbor." She bit out bracing her side. "I can't look at either of you right now. Danse, Scribe Haylen sent word for you. Both of you get the fuck out." She leaned more into Curie who turned and took her into the bathhouse.

 

Hancock felt Strong let him down and he slid bonelessly to the ground. The world faded to a tunnel following her retreating back. The Ghoul slowly picked himself up and without looking at anyone he gathered his things and left Sanctuary.

 

Inside the bathouse, Marisa sat miserably as Curie flitted around her, removing the bandages from her back to look over the wound. "Curie?"

 

"Oui?"

 

"Did I do the right thing?" She asked softly. "Sending Hancock away?"

 

"I...don't think I am the right one to ask chere."

 

"They were fighting-"

 

"They always fight." The synth pointed out.

 

"He shot at Danse."

 

"Repaying the favor no?"

 

Marisa sighed and hung her head. "Danse is a good friend but I love Hancock more than I loved Nate..." The admission was quiet in the empty room.

 

"Caught between a rock and a hard place, eh Blue?" Piper chirped as she walked in, a towel wrapped around her slender body. "How do you feel?"

 

"Like a braham sat on me." She sighed hissing as Curie cleaned the burn on her back with warm water.

 

"A pre-war F.C exploded on your back. You are lucky to be walking mon ami." Curie hummed.

 

"Yeah yeah." She turned back to Piper, "What-"

 

"They left. Like you asked them to."

 

Marisa's heart sank. "Hancock left?"

 

"You did tell him to go back to Goodneighbor."

 

Marisa looked miserably into the water and Curie looked up at Piper, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Is it a human thing to be upset when one does as they are told?"

 

"I'm not upset." Marisa grumbled.

 

"Your vitals dipped and your brain showed a drop in your serotonin levels which indicates a lack of happiness and is a sign of depression."

 

"I hate when you do that." She mumbled, she knew that Curie had vamped up her synthetic body's eyes to better scan for ailments with the help of Tinker Tom but it bugged her a bit when she got scanned nearly every other day.

 

Curie opened her mouth to say something and simply sighed. "Two stimpacks should help the healing process and get you back to working order."

 

Marisa nodded as silence fell over the bathouse, the synth doctor fixing her up. When she left the bath her back was hurting significantly less and she coudl walk on her own. However seeing her home so empty made her heart ache. She laid on their bed, pulling his pillow to her and taking his scent in, kicking herself for sending him away.


End file.
